Brotherly Figure
by Flowers101
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Clare and Eli as brother and sister, some will be cute, some will be dark, some will even be crazy and sexy. Rated M for later chapters, Eclare!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if I did then of joy…**

**Hey so, I know I shouldn't upload this story since I got my other one, but I had the idea stuck in my head and I wanted to try it out. **

**Warning: Later chapters will have some incest, but not much, unless people want it…So no complaining, okay? :D **

**Rated M for later chapters! ;) **

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Brotherly Figure! **

My whole life I have always had an annoying, sarcastic, cocky, and full of crap brother. His name is Elijah, but he wants to go by Eli for some odd reason. He's only two years older then I am, and he couldn't be any annoyer. I sometimes ask my mom why she wanted to have a boy, she always answered with a "Clare Edwards, stop being rude!" Yeah…it always didn't turn out well for me.

Sometimes I even think that my parents like Eli more then me, sounds crazy right? I know it's not true; it just seems like that sometimes…

Since I'm fourteen, Elijah is sixteen. He always does a lot of bad things, like curse or swears at someone. Or he even punches wall when he gets angry, talk about annoying as heck much?

I got out of my thoughts from my mom calling me down for dinner, sighing, I got up from my pink fluffy bed and marched down the stairs, to see Eli already digging into his food. Ugh, what a pig…

"Clare, oh honey you won't believe what happened today!" My mother said excitingly. Eli just rolled his eyes while my dad looked really concerned.

"Why, what happened mom?" I asked, sitting down at the table and picked up my folk.

"I got a raise! So that means that I can finally send you to that camp of Heaven you always wanted to go to,"

My eyes widened at the thought of going to that camp, I always wanted to go there since I was a child, now I finally get too!

"Really mom? AWESOME!" I screamed out, Eli scoffed and crossed his arms around his chest, as I jumped up and down softly in my seat.

"Yeah going to a camp of nerds, totally going to be the time of your life," Eli replied sarcastically, waving his arms around, smirking.

I sighed as he said that, did I mention he liked to insult me a lot? He does like ten times a day or so, possibly more. Eli just doesn't like me period, which is good because I feel the same way about him. He also liked to embarrass me in front of my friends, or when I have a boy over, by saying that I'm a virgin and won't sleep with them, or something like that.

"Shut up Eli!" I shot back.

"Clare! We don't use that kind of language here!" My mom scolded me, pointing a finger at me.

"But mom, Eli says worse things then I do!" I explained, trying to convince her that Eli is a bad person, but failing.

"No he doesn't sweetie, I don't hear him say anything bad."

What! That's not fair, Eli swears all the time. And I'M the one who gets in trouble? I look over at Eli with a glare, his smirk only got bigger.

"Yes he does, at school and when he's in his room! I hear him, all the time!" I yelled out, getting angrier by the minute.

"Clare Diana Edwards, we do not yell in this family. Go to your room!" My mom shot back at me, standing up, and pointing to the stairs.

"But-"

"NOW!"

I scoffed, got up from my chair, glared at Eli some more, before walking up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut, then stumbled to my bed and pounced on it. Didn't I tell you that my mom hates me? She always goes on Eli's side, and not mine. While my dad on the other hand…he's on my side.

While I was just sitting there, I got bored shortly after, so I got out my red laptop from the ground and logged onto Facerange. Looking at my chat, I seemed to notice that Alli and Adam were on. But I decided to make a status first.

**Clare: **_Have you ever felt unloved? Like you weren't part of the family anymore? That your stupid excuse of a brother is more loved then you are? Because that's how I feel. _

I clicked post, then my new status of the day was posted up. Not even ten minutes later I got four people liking my status and three people commented.

**Alli Bhandari**: _Aww Clare! What's the matter? Inbox? D:_

**Adam Torrez**: _Eli did something wrong again didn't he? I'm going to hurt him._

**Fiona Coyne**: _Clarebear! What happened? Message me?_

The people who liked it was Jenna, Bianca, Imogen, and surprisingly K.C. Well at least some people agree with me, like, how could Eli always do this to me? It's not fair! He gets all the glory while I get all the yelling and stuff.

I got out of my thoughts again that night from Fiona starting a conversation with me.

_Clare! What happened? I saw your status. D: _

_-Fiona_

_Eli being himself again, and once again __**I**__ get in trouble…_

_-Clare_

_Aww! Well cheer up honey, I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow at school for you okay? _

_-Fiona_

I laughed at that comment, Alli and Fiona do that a lot as well Adam does too. If Eli is bothering me in some sort of way, Adam will kick him while Fiona slaps him, and Alli pulls his hair. I know, Alli's part doesn't sound so hurtful right? Wrong! Alli can pull hair like no other, it hurt like heck! Trust me, I've had it done before.

_Haha thanks Fi! What would I ever do without you? : P _

_-Clare_

_Hmmm…(; You'd probably….die? _

_-Fiona_

I started writing my reply, but didn't send it. Because I heard my door being open; looking over, I saw that Eli has walked in with an evil grin on his face. What in the world is HE doing in here? If he's trying to get me in trouble again, I'm not falling for it this time.

Well maybe he'll leave if I just ignore him…So I turned back to my laptop and sent my reply to Fiona.

_Hahah yeah totally! ;D Without you, Adam, or Alli I wouldn't be myself right now. _

_-Clare_

I bit my lip out of nervousness as I watched for her to reply. Eli thought he could welcome himself in, because he sat right behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. Making me shiver, and push him off.

"Piss off Eli" I snapped at him.

"Ooh Saint Clare said her fist bad word! I'm going to tell mom on you." Eli said, trying to move away from me and to the door. But I didn't let him, I grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"No! Eli don't." I whimpered at him.

"And why not Clare? You said something bad, so I have to tell mom." Eli smirked, again trying to make his way over to the door, but he didn't make it.

"Eli please! I'm already in enough trouble for tonight, just please, don't tell mom." I replied, whimpering lots. Eli's smirk got bigger as he thought of something.

"Okay, I won't tell mom. Only on one condition ." He said.

"And…what's the condition?" I asked, stuttering a little bit. Now I'm really scared on what he's about to say, what if he wants me to like clean his room or something? Now let me tell you, his room is the WORSE.

"You let me do something to you."

Do something to me? What the world does he mean by that? For all we know he could try something bad on me, which I will regret later? No! I don't want that, no!

"W-Well what do y-you want to do to m-me?" I muttered, looking down at my yellow comforter.

"Just trust me, okay?" He said softly this time, lifting my chin up to make me look at him.

I sighed, giving in like always. When he wants to do something bad, like sneak out of the house or something like that, he always either wants me to cover for him or come with him. It drives me crazy! I always end up giving in, he seems to have a way to get me to go along with him.

"O…Okay…" I shrieked.

He smiled sweetly at me, which confused me like no other. Then he slowly, but surely, made his way down to my neck and pressed his lips to my neck. I moaned quietly, trying not to sound loud to then have my parents walk in on us like this.

I felt Eli smirk against my skin, and started sucking on my flesh. He wrapped his hands around my neck, pulling me closer as he sucked harder. As he sucked, I kept on moaning. Eli moved down my neck, and lightly kissed some spots of my neck. I gripped his shoulders hard as he sucked even harder then before.

Once he was done, he smiled with satisfaction then moved up to my jaw. Nipping on that part of my flesh.

"E-Eli, did you g-give me a h-hickey?" I mumbled into his shoulder, he groaned at the feeling but continued to bit my skin, making me moan loudly.

"Mhmm." He muttered back, moving up to my ear.

What! He gave me a hickey! Oh man, moms going to kill me for this. And to top it off, she's never going to know that Eli is the one who gave it to me. He's the last person she'll expect.

"Eli! Mom's going to kill me for this!" I yelled out angrily, but moaned soon after when Eli gave me a harsh bit right below my ear.

"Then make something up." He shot back, removing himself from me.

"Like what Eli, Mom's not going to believe me!"

"Yes she will, she will believe you if I tell her that I saw it." He said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah well who can I use? I just can't say you…"

"Well figure something out." He snapped at me, making me step back a little from his outburst.

"O-Okay, I'll just use K.C…." I mumbled, looking at the ground again, ashamed with myself of what I just gotten myself into.

"No, you're not using K.C!" Eli yelled out.

"What, why?" No response "Well alright fine, I'll just say that Adam wanted to try something on me so I let him…"

"Much better." He said with a smirk.

Again, I was confused as heck. I had no idea why he acted like that when I mentioned K.C, but I'll just ignore it for now. I looked up at my clock on my wall and saw that it was eight thirty, time for my bed time.

"Okay well, get out now I have to go to bed." I said, and started pushing him towards the door.

"Thanks for letting me try this out on you, now I can tell everyone at school." Eli replied, totally checking me off guard.

"What! I thought you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Too late now, night Clare."

And with that he kissed my forehead quickly and left my room. I growled angrily then collapsed on my bed, feeling used and disgusted for doing that with my brother, my brother for god sakes!

And that was the day that I Clare Edwards had my first neck kiss, from someone you would least expect.

**A/N: **

**YAY! Now that's chapter one for the one shots, I hope you liked it. **

**Remember, rated M for later chapters If you guys want it.**

**Review if you thought I did pretty good? Or you liked it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yes, they are blood related. Just to point that out, you guys are awesome. Here's chapter two of Brotherly Figure. **

**P.S: In this chapter, Clare is going to be five years old, And Eli's seven. **** This one is a cute little one shot, I think…**

**Please enjoy this chapter of Brotherly figure. :D **

Little Clare Edwards and Elijah Edwards were swinging on color coded swings at a local playground. Helen Edwards was watching as the two giggled and talked with one other. Finally happy that their getting along for once.

Well it was good until it lasted. Along came a little boy around Eli's age possibly one year older, he went up to Clare and pushed her off the swing. Poor little Clare fell to the rocky ground with a smack.

"Ow…" She replied sadly, rubbing her poor head. "What was that for?" She yelled out to the spiked haired boy.

"Ha-ha! Look, the little girl fell down. Aww poor baby." He said mockingly, pointing at Clare and laughing at her. It's kinda obvious that he's a bully.

Clare pressed her lips together, trying to hold back the whimper that wanted to escape her lips. She felt slight tears falling down her little moist cheeks. She cuddled up into a ball, rocking back and forth letting the tears fall out of her eyes.

"Look! Now she's crying, wow, she's such a baby." The boy pressed on, only making things worse. Clare cried harder not only from embarrassment, but from her head bruising up from how hard she fell.

"Hey freak! Leave her alone." A voice called out, Clare looked up from the ground and saw Eli getting ready to punch the kid.

The boy chuckled, Clare saw that Eli was only getting worse, getting angrier by the minute.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" The spiky haired kid asked Eli, smirking as Eli punched him in the arm.

"No one makes fun of MY sister, only me! That's MY job!" Eli screamed out, getting ready to hit him again.

The kid's smirk got even bigger and he went to hit Eli, but didn't make it because Eli has now tackled him to the ground, punching him lots. Clare watched gratefully as they fought. She couldn't help but like that Elijah had the guts to stick up for her. Maybe this could be a common thing?

The next thing to happen was shocking, the kid's mother run to them and broke them up.

"Mark Fitzgerald! What do you think you're doing? Get off of him!" Mark's mom yelled out, pulling Mark from the ground and standing up next to her.

"But mom! He started it." Mark tried to protest.

"Not by the looks of it! Young man once you get home your grounded!"

And with that she grabbed his hand and yanked him to their car. You could hear Mark trying to protest and blame Eli, but it wasn't working. Eli glared at them as the walked away. Clare finally had the guts to stand up, whip her tears, and have the biggest smile on her cute face.

"Oh the things I do for you Clare…Just remember this is a one time thing." Eli mumbled as he stood up as well, his back towards her.

She couldn't help herself on what she did next, she ran over to Eli and hugged him from behind. Smiling as she did so. Eli's eyes widened as she did, and turned around and pushed her back to the ground.

"Hey! Just because I saved you doesn't mean you can hug me!" He sneered, then smirked once he saw tears calling from her eyes again.

He walked away from her that day, walking over to the slide and started going down it. And that was the first day that Eli has ever stuck up for Clare.

**One week later **

Clare was happily playing with her dolls in her room, when suddenly she heard a knock from the front door. Curious to who it could have been, she got up from the floor and walked down the stairs and to the door.

Opening it slowly, she gasped once she saw who it was. Mark Fitzgerald. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking really down and hurt.

"H-Hello there Mark…what brings you here?" She asked shyly, playing with the hem of her sundress she was wearing.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to you a week ago. Clare please believe when I say that I really didn't mean to push you." He chocked, his voice sounding hurt.

"Well, why did you do it then?" She asked him, looking at the ground.

"Because I wanted to tell you something Clare" He whispered, lifting her chin and staring deep into her eyes.

"And w-what's that?"

He sighed, then took one of his hands in hers and smiled sweetly at her. She looked at him confused, because she was. What could he possibly want to tell her? Now she's impatient to know what he had to say. After a few seconds of just standing there and staring at each other, Mark finally looked away and spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you Clare, and that I think we could be friends." He replied, letting go of her hand and giving her a pleading look.

"Well I don't know Mark, you could have hurt Eli really bad, and well, he's my brother…" She muttered, looking at the ground once again. She just couldn't think of what would have happened if he did hurt Elijah, she probably would be sad…

"I know, and I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't really mean to hurt him. Just scare him."

Well that's good, she thought. She couldn't picture Eli, her only brother being in the hospital. Because of her! She would feel guilty forever, but maybe if she becomes friends with Mark he'll change and not bully people.

"Alright…I'll be your friend, but any fighting with my brother is ANY way, your out okay?" She asked hesitatingly, shaking like mad.

"Yes! No problem Clare. I'll try my best, thank you Clare!" He replied excitingly, before pulling her into a small hug.

She was nervous at first, hugging some random boy who she hasn't even known for very long. But maybe they'll become good friends in the future, besides, Clare needs a friend. She has no one other then her best friend Adam, who is one year older then she was.

Plus, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, he probably doesn't have many friends either. So they both probably need each other's company. Once the pulled away Mark asked her if she wanted to play sometime tomorrow, to which she gladly accepted.

He left right after that, and being Clare, she giggling happily and walked to her room. Still not believing who showed up at her door this morning. As she walked in her room, she saw Eli sitting there crossed legged on her bed, with his arms crossed and he looked really upset.

"Eli…?" She asked nervously, looking towards him. Wanting a reason to why he was up here in her room right now. But he didn't even look at her, still continued to look at her bed.

"What was he doing here Clare? What did he want?" Eli mumbled to her angrily.

"Whoa Eli calm down, it wasn't that bad. He just wanted to apologize for what he did to the both of us last week, and then asked me to be his friend by telling me that he liked me." She said quickly, not wanting to make Eli any more mad then he already was.

"And plus, how did you know he was here?" She continued.

"I heard his voice from upstairs. But I don't want him- Wait…he told you he liked you?"

Now he was more angry then before. He stood up from her bed, and stood right in front of her. Breathing heavy.

"Y-Yes, why is that such a p-problem to you?" Clare squeaked, not liking the proximity between them.

"It's not, I'm just upset that he came by. He's just trying to use you to get to me, fight me."

"W-What? Eli no! He even said himself that he wanted to be my friend, and if you don't like that…then….then, get out!" She yelled out, stomping her foot, and pointing at the door.

"Fine then brat, I hope he makes you cry." Eli screamed out, then left her room. She bit her lip trying not to cry, but failing.

She curled up in a ball on her bed and cried, cried that her brother hated her, cried that he treats her badly, cried over everything bad in her life. Life was tough for Clare Edwards, nothing was normal.

She jumped once she heard something next door, and instantly knew that it was Eli. But she chose the right path and just ignored him.

And that was the day that Eli and Clare started fighting.

**A/N: **

**Woohoo! That's chapter 2 for those one shots. Next chapter is probably going to be when their way older then now. And Clare gets a new boyfriend, that Eli doesn't approve of. ;) I know it's short, but the next one will be longer! :D **

**Review if you want that big bang chapter? And review if you thought it was good? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love this story. I though it was a good idea. :D **

**In the chapter, Clare is sixteen while Eli is eighteen. =) Also there's going to be a jealous Eli. ;) **

**Whoa! Long chapter, I hope you like. :D **

**Please enjoy this chapter of Brotherly Figure!**

It was a hot summer day at the Edwards house. Clare Edwards and her friend Alli were gossiping, giggling, and texting their other friends. Today was a lazy day for them, but they didn't mind. The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars would be the perfect song for them today. Sometimes it's a good thing that it's a Saturday. Right?

Alli squealed once she texted a mystery person. That Mystery person must be pretty special, cause it's not even day you see Alli Bhandari getting excited over a boy, oh who am I kidding? She practically flirts with every guy!

"Clare! You will no believe who just texted me asking if you were single!" Alli giggled excitedly, bouncing up and down on the carpet. Clare laughed at her friend, and shook her head.

"Who Alli, who's texting you?" Clare asked, her voice full of concern. She really wanted to know who it could be, not a lot of guys like 'Saint' Clare.

"Declan Coyne!" She yelled out, grinning like a fool.

Clare's eyes then popped out of her head! Declan Coyne was the most popular guy in the whole school, and out of all the girls there he picked her. She couldn't be more happier, but wait…what if he is using her to get to Holly J Sinclair? She knew he always liked her.

"Oh my gosh, really? You can't be serious!" Clare replied, shock taking over her body.

"No I'm being totally serious, see, look!" She grabbed her phone that was on her bed, shoving it in her face.

_Test message from: Declan Coyne_

_Subject: none. _

_Message: _

_What's up Bhandari? I have been meaning to ask you something. You know Clare Edwards right? Your good friend, prop master Clare? Yeah her, I was wondering if she was single by any chance? _

Oh my! Clare just wanted to pass out once she read that. Declan has been her all time crush since grade nine. She used to have sexy Vampire dreams about him, because she used to write Vampire Fanfiction.

"Oh my goodness, that's amazing! I-I just wanna pass out…wow!" Clare stuttered, feeling her forehead to see if she'll be okay. Still not believing that THE Coyne has a crush….on her!

"Calm Clare! Just calm, this is going to be amazing! We need to set you guys up!" Alli said with a squeak, she got up from the bed and ran over to Clare's colourful open up closet.

"And I'm going to help you pick out an outfit!" Alli continued, opening up the beige door and eminently started throwing out different kinds of clothing. Ah, typical Alli…always the one for clothing.

Clare sighed, she knew Alli was going to help in some sort of way. But now, all she could think about is one thing.

What will Eli think of this? Wait…what is she thinking? Eli is her brother. Her BROTHER; why would she think that? She must be having a crazy day. And plus, she shouldn't' care about what he thinks, because they do hate each other.

"A-Alli, shouldn't we text him back, asking when the date is?" Clare asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, I forgot! Well, I'll do it later okay? Now let's pick out an outfit!"

She smiled tiredly at her best friend, knowing that she will never win a fight with her. So she should just stop now until Alli freaks out. And that's not very pretty.

**Four days later**

The days went by fast in school for Alli and Clare. Alli embarrassed Clare by yelling out to Declan, saying that Clare was wanting to go out with him for a while. He didn't mind though, but now everyone thinks that Clare's in love with him. Poor Clare, what will she ever do?

Oh, that's right. Nothing, since their going on a date tonight; right now she was getting ready, Alli picked out an outfit for her last night. It's a short white sundress with a pink ribbon in the middle. It had little pink polka dots patterns on it too and pink flowers everywhere. It too a lot of convincing for Clare to try and get Alli to not buy her something too sexy for her;

The next thing she has on, was bright red lipstick. For kissing of course, not that she isn't going to be kissing anyone, anytime soon; she's never kissed a boy before, Alli has though. She said it's the best thing ever! Anyways, she had a little bit of pink eye shadow as well.

Finally perfect! Clare spun around for Alli, seeing if she looked pretty decent. Alli clapped her hands together, jumped up and down then giggled like mad.

"Aww Clarebear! You look so good, you look smokin!" Alli shot with a wink.

"Thank you Alli, not time for my hair!" Clare said with a grin, as they made their way to the bathroom.

Alli then spent twenty minutes curling Clare's wonderful hair, to make it look beautiful. Not that it didn't before, it just needed to be done.

They were done after a while. With Alli smirking, and Clare looking really shocked. She has never looked like this before, it's a new thing for her. Maybe, _hopefully_, Declan will like it?

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Alli for doing this. I couldn't be any more happy!" Clare replied happily, getting up from her chair in the bathroom to hug her friend.

"Your welcome Clare, now go get your man!" Alli winked once more, before letting go of Clare. Right on time too, because right then the door bell rang;

Clare clapped her hands together, looked at herself in the mirror once more that night. And then headed down the stairs, to see Eli was sitting at the table playing cards with Adam.

As soon as he saw Clare, his eyes just about went out of his head. She has never looked so beautiful, a little bit too much for him to approve. Wait, what? What the hell is he thinking about this? It's his sister for crying out loud. But he still couldn't help but think dirty thoughts about her.

He's also wondering who the fuck is the lucky guy who she's going out with? He suddenly felt a wave a jealousy go through him. Wanting to kill the boy; really badly.

"Now where do you think your going? And who are you going with?" Eli asked her curiously, really curious to see who she's going out with.

"None of your business Eli," Clare growled, rolling her eyes at him. But Eli wasn't having that, he got up from his chair angrily, and stood right in front of her.

"Eliiii move." Clare wined, stomping her foot. She still does that since she was little, only to try and get her way sometimes.

"No, not until you tell me who you're going with." Eli shot back through clinched teeth.

"No, now move!" Clare screamed out, pushing away her annoying brother out of the process, and walked to the door, opening it to have Declan standing there with roses.

"Hey prop Master Clare, you look very beautiful tonight." Declan said, checking her out. His eyes starting from her legs, moving up to her eyes, making her blush and look at the ground.

"T-Thanks…" Clare replied bashfully, kicking her feet back and forth.

You could hear a growl from Eli behind them. Turning around suddenly alarmed, Clare glared at Eli as he looked really pissed off. He eyes were almost black, and his heads were balled up in fists.

"So THIS is who you're going out with? Wow some choice Clare…" Eli growled with sarcasm, eyeing the two.

Clare wasn't ready to put up with his crap right now, so she just nodded her head, glared one last time then walked out with Declan.

"So sorry about that, that's my dumb brother Eli. He doesn't like me dating, because I'm too 'ugly'." Clare explained; looking away embarrassed.

Declan chuckled, took her hand then started walking to his car. Once they got there, he shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm like that with Fiona too." Declan nodded.

Then the got into his car, and drove off, not talking about much really; cause they had nothing to talk about. Clare sighed, and looked out the window throughout the whole ride.

_Meanwhile…._

Eli was pacing around the kitchen, grabbing his hair and pulling it. Adam was trying to get him to calm himself before he hurts himself. Often placing his hand on his shoulder, and stopping him.

"Eli! Bro, you've got to calm down. Why do you care so much about Clare's love life?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Why did he care so much? He doesn't really know. Well actually he does, he wishes it was him, not some rich kid. He knows for a fact that he finds his sister attractive. Has ever since the hickey he gave her. He just doesn't want to like his sister, but he can't control is sometimes…

"Well?" He pressed on, waiting for an answer.

"Adam, I don't know okay? I just don't want Clare getting hurt?" He grinned nervously, trying to get Adam convinced, but his plan wasn't working out so well. Cause Adam raised both eyebrows now.

"Oh really? And since when have you cared about Clare getting hurt or not?"

"I don't know! Just drop it okay, I just want her to come back. Declan is bad news." Eli mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever man, just…go sit down. She'll be back soon." Adam said, trying his best to calm him.

"Okay…"

Then they went back to playing their same old boring card game. It was guy's night for them anyways, now normally they would play Xbox or something, but no, today their playing a plain old game of cards. A different change for once;

**With Clare**

Declan has decided that he wanted to go to a steak restaurant. He dragged Clare to it, when she really wasn't up for steak tonight. Since she has it last night, but whatever tickles his peach…They were officially sitting down at a table, right next to a girls bathroom. Clare swore she saw Declan checking out some girls when some of them walked out, but she wasn't too sure…

"So prop Master Clare, how have you been lately?" Declan asked, biting into his steak and corn.

"I'm pretty good, school is great. I'm getting 90's in everything." Clare nodded, taking a piece of her potato.

She didn't like how he called her 'prop Master Clare' all the time. She hated nicknames. Especially when they use it often, it drives her crazy!

"That's good, I always knew you were good in school." Declan said with a smile, which she smiled back.

"Yeah…" She took the time to look at her watch she was wearing, knowing that her mom would probably want her to be back home soon. It's Seven now…

"Well I should probably get you home, before your mom gets worried or something." Declan said with a grin, whip his lips with a napkin, then put some bills on the table.

As they were walking out, Declan put his arm around Clare and pushed her out the door. Let's just say…Clare almost fainted.

Back at the house, Declan happily walked her to the door. Once they got there, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you Declan, this was a great date. I had fun, thank you." Clare said gratefully, feeling blissful.

Meanwhile Eli heard his car drive in the parking lot. Adam has left for home hours ago, now was his chance to try and ruin Clare's date. He carefully tip-toed to the door and listened to their conversation from the opened window right by him, he peeped through the peep hole on the door and frowned at the scene he was seeing.

Declan has his hand right under Clare's chin, lifting it up, making her look into his eyes. Eli knows that Clare hasn't been kissed before, and he wouldn't want her wasting it on a stupid dude, who's just going to break up with her after. It's a good thing he hasn't kissed her yet.

"Clare, I learned to like you very much, after the day you kissed my neck." He heard Declan say, kiss her neck? She kissed his neck? When? Now he was pissed.

"U-Uh…I like you too…b-but I have a confession to m-make…" She stuttered.

"And what's that** my** beautiful Clare?" his beautiful Clare? I think not! She's not anybody's she's…._mine_.

But every word that came out of Declan's mouth, made Eli even more mad. He just wanted to punch this rich kid's face out.

"I-I've never been kissed before…" Clare muttered, he could just picture her blushing.

"Well that just makes me special then." Eli saw Declan smirk, then lean down to kiss her. But he wasn't having that.

He ripped the door open with all his might, and didn't think twice before punching Declan in the jaw, before his could meet Clare's.

"DON'T you DARE touch her!" Eli screamed out, pushing him to the ground with a thud!

"Eli! Eli stop!" Clare yelled out, grabbing his shoulders shaking him off.

After a few more hits and punches, Declan finally has the guts to leave, running towards his car and driving off.

"Eli! What have you done that for?" Clare shrieked, waving her hands everywhere.

"Clare, he was bad news Clare! Bad news…"

"Sill Eli, that doesn't mean you have to punch him!" Clare groaned at him, glaring as well.

"Still Clare! As your brother it's my job to make sure guys don't hurt you!" Eli yelled back, looking angrier then ever.

"Since when did you care?" She sneered, crossing her arms together.

"I don't!"

"Well whatever…"

And with that, she groaned, ran inside the house, up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door shut. Since she didn't have her phone with her, she reached for it on her nightstand. Once it was unlocked, she got a text from Declan.

_Message from: Declan Coyne_

_Subject: none. _

_Message_

_I knew you weren't worthy enough for me Clare. I liked you at first, but until I met your brother. Now I don't think I can be near you anymore. Take care Clare._

She cried when she read that, why did Eli have to ruin everything? Why does Eli ruin everything? Why does he hate her so much? All those questions ran through her head as she stumbled to her bed, crying into her pillow.

Twenty minutes later, her tears have finally stopped and she heard her bedroom door being open. Ugh, who could possibly want to be with her right now? She could look like a mess! Looking up from her pillow, she saw Eli standing there, leaning against the door and frowning.

"What do YOU want?" She said through clinched teeth.

He didn't reply, just shook his head and walked over to her bed, sitting on the end on it. She sighed, and buried her head into her pillow once again.

"Clare" Eli replied softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Go away"

"Clare please." He begged. She looked up from her pillow once again and sat up, sitting crossed legged.

"What do you want? Go away." Clare replied, tears forming her eyes again. She tried to whip them, but Eli beat her to it. He used his thumb to whip away her tears.

"I just came here to say that I'm glad I ruined your date."

She laughed coldly, looking at him in the eyes. His eyes showed jealousy, hurt, and much more. Which she could not believe!

"Your** happy** that you ruined my date? And why is that?" She asked his curiously.

"Because he was bad news Clare, he's one of those rich kids that don't care for innocent girls like you." She scoffed at him then, not believing what she's hearing right now.

"Well thanks for trying to care, but please, I can handle myself."

He shook his head, and lifted her head up that was looking down at her feet. Making her look into his shinny hazel eyes.

"Look at me." He commanded nicely.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, caressing her cheek with his left hand. Making her shiver, and want more.

What's he doing? Why is he doing all of this? What does it mean? All those questions were in his head right now. But the most important one was, does she trust him? Eli has done so much bad stuff to her in the past, embarrassing her, hurting her, and much more. Does she trust him? Oddly enough, she does.

"Y-Yes…" She finally said after a few seconds of glaring into each other's eyes.

"Good" He whispered.

She has no idea what he was going to do next, but gasped loudly when he slowly brought his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Not knowing what to do, she just sat there until some voice in her head told her to do something, anything! Listening to the voice, she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck, as his tongue licked her bottom lip.

What do I do? What I do? She thought to herself, she's never kissed anyone so she wouldn't know. So she opened her mouth a little bit, thinking that's the right thing to do.

Obviously it was, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and attacked hers.

What was she doing? She was kissing her brother, her brother for freaking crying out loud! She would never, in a million years think that she would ever kiss her brother. But now here she is, getting lost her in brother's sweet mouth.

He pulled away from her, making a smacking sound. And pushed her down a bit on her bed, his body hovering over hers, she opened her mouth to say something, but he just crashed his lips to her one more time. This time sweet and gentle, not tongues no nothing just a sweet peck.

Pulling away again that night, he looked right into her eyes and traced the outline of her top lip.

"That's why I broke you and Declan up. I wanted to be your first kiss." He whispered sweetly before burring his head into the crook of her neck.

"Oh Eli…you're a weird one." She mumbled into his hair. Feeling really confused, but also really good…

And that was the day that I, Clare Diana Edwards, had my first kiss. But I strangely liked it…

**A/N: **

**Whoa! That one was a bit fluffy with a big jealous Eli. ;D Next chapter is going to bed when Clare's twenty and Eli's twenty two. :D **

**Review if you liked this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! So happy with the reviews that I got, I'm happy you liked last chapter! So now this chapter is when Clare's 20 and Eli's 22! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this comforting chapter, it's kinda cute, kinda sad, kinda fluffy, and more!**

**Enjoy!**

Clare Edwards was happily cleaning her apartment on a fine summer day; it was not too hot, and not too cold. Just right; she was a happy twenty year old, living on her own. Yes, she has had boyfriends before, but they were never good for her. They treated her so bad, that's why she left.

But right now, she's living the happy single life, with nothing to stand her in way. Clare has been on her own for a few months now, officially done collage. And to top it off, she hasn't heard from her brother Elijah in three years. She wonders how he is doing now; hopefully he's not too bad…

"Phew, finally finished…" She whispered to herself, after she finished cleaning the inside of her stove. She has a dish towel in her hand, while the tap from the sink was running.

But who knew that living alone could also get, lonely. Yes, she does have friends, but they don't visit often, and her co-workers from work don't visit either. So it gets pretty quiet around here.

She was even lucky enough that her boss gave her the day off, he normally doesn't do that. So she took the time for today to clean out her apartment. Luckily enough for her, it wasn't that dirty.

"Okay, time for the fridge." Clare mumbled, not really satisfied about cleaning the inside.

As she took the dish towel and put it under the water, to rinse out the dirty stuff, then headed back towards the white shinny fridge that was on the left side of the stove, before she could even open the door, the door bell rang.

"Hmm, that's funny. I'm not expecting any visitors anytime soon…" She muttered to herself once more, before heading off to the front door. She unlocked it, then opened it slowly. And gasped once she saw who it was;

There stood her brother Elijah, hands in his pockets, and looking at the ground with a sad face. Of course she told her mom, and Eli where she was moving. But she wasn't expecting Eli to visit her. He has his own place.

"Eli…" Clare gasped, looking at her formal brother who finally looked up from the ground and looked her in the eye.

"Oh Clare" Eli replied back, as he pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Her eyes went wide when his face met her neck, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways.

"Hey Eli…What's wrong?" She asked softly, when she felt tears touch her soft smooth neck.

"I-I just broke up with my girlfriend Imogen, she was too much of a stalker, and a creep. But she loved me; I made a big mistake Clare. I-I just needed to see you." He muttered into her neck, more tears falling from his blood-shot eyes and onto her silky neck.

"Oh Eli, there's nothing wrong about making mistakes. We all do, why don't you try and make it up to her?" She asked him politely, her hands smoothing up and down his back. Trying to be comforting.

After their first kiss together, they have gotten a bit closer. You know, your old typical friendship. Telling each other everything, not keeping secrets, and being there for one other; But since their three year distance apart, she was shocked to find out that they were still pretty close.

"I tried Clare, she won't answer my calls or texts, and she hates me!" Eli explained, only making his tears fall more.

"Well Eli, you never know unless you try and make it up to her- Whoa! What are you doing?" Clare squeaked, once he picked her up by her thighs, wrapped her legs around his waist and walked her inside the apartment. Closing the door with his foot,

She dropped the dish towel as he carried her in dropping it to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He found his way over to her light brown couch, set her down gently in a sitting motion, and didn't think twice before sitting down next to her and burring his face into the crook of her neck.

"Eli, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" She whispered gently, running her fingers softly through his hair.

"I-I just need you tonight Clare, I need you to hold me. And comfort me, listen to me talk. Can you do that?" He answered her, kissing her neck sweetly.

She leaned down and looked him in the eyes. She has never in her life seen her brother so broken like this. Well, maybe once when he opened the door on her and K.C one time and she was shirtless. But that was years ago. She was eighteen when that happened, and regret it ever since. Eli hated her for a while, but got over it after a while.

"Sure Eli, it's just going to be you and me tonight. Alright?" Clare explained, whipping more of his tears that fell down his face.

"Yes, thank you Clare. I don't know what I'd do without you." Eli smiled, then kissed her cheek gently, keeping his lips there for a few seconds.

"Hmm, I don't know. You tell me." Clare smirked back, making Eli smirk back with a chuckle.

"You're really something Clare Edwards." And with that, he pecked her softly on the lips.

This made Clare smile; they haven't kissed in so long. She really enjoyed the taste of his lips again. When he pulled away, he smiled gratefully at her, then buried his head into her neck once again.

"Can I stay here for the night? I really need somewhere to stay, Imogen kicked me out of our house." Eli replied sadly, remembering everything word that came out of her mouth. It was the biggest fight they have ever gotten in to.

"Of course Eli, you can stay. But no parties okay?" Clare added with a giggle, remembering the first time she ever have gotten drunk.

"You can count on me Clare. Thanks again…"

"You welcome Eli."

Clare shut her eyes, and laid her head onto of Eli's. She was really comfortable, never wanting to leave that very spot. Eli removed himself from her neck, and kissed her slowly, taking his time.

"I love you Clare." He breathed against her lips, making her smile. This would be the first time Eli has ever admitted that he loved her.

"I love you too Eli…" She breathed back, before shutting her eyes once more and letting sleep take over…

_Next Morning _

Clare woke up to being on a very comfortable pillow the next morning. She didn't want to leave for work today, but unfortunately she had to. Snuggling closer into the pillow, her eyes went wide when the pillow groaned.

Lifting her head up from the bed, she noticed that Eli was still sleeping under her. Smiling, she carefully ran her fingers down his chest. Once she was done that, she looked at the clock to see that it was seven forty-five. Meaning she only had twenty minutes to get ready and leave. She was also curious on how she got to her bed, maybe Eli lifted her up, dressed her then put her to bed with him. He's seen her before. Not completely naked, but he's seen her half before. Let's just say, that was an awkward day…She forgot to lock the door when showing, of Eli really had to go, so he opened the door on her when she was getting dressed…

Well anyways, she needed to get going. She started to get up from Eli, to only be brought back down to his chest.

"Don't leave." He whispered with his eyes closed.

"I have to Eli, I have to work." She replied with a giggle, and a peck on the chest. That made his eyes open, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Skip today, stay with me." He muttered back, pulling her closer by her neck.

"I wish I could Eli, but I sadly can't. I could get fired." Clare mumbled sadly, tracing circles into his chest with her pointer finger.

"Can I at least drive you? I have Morty with me."

"You still have Morty! YES!" Clare whispered excitingly, bouncing up and down on the bed a little bit.

Eli chuckled; every one of his girlfriends in High School always hated Morty. They used to try and convince him to sell him, but it never worked. Morty is Eli's child, he means everything to him. That's one of the things he loved about Clare, she loved his car.

"Well yeah, you know how much I love Morty."

"Yes, yes I know. Well Eli…I kinda have to get up now…" Clare giggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Aw please, only a few more minutes. Please?" Eli begged, tightening his grip on her. If that was even possible,

"I can't Eli, you have to get ready too. Now come on."

Then she finally got out of his strong grip, giggling as she did so. And got up from the bed and walked to the walk in closet. As she picked out an outfit, she felt Eli's stare from behind her. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow while holding her top with a jacket, and skirt.

"May I help you with something?" She asked with a laugh, staring at him.

"Yes, come back to bed with me." Eli pleaded, giving her the cutest puppy dog pout ever.

"No Eli…I'll be back around five in the afternoon, I'll come to bed with you then." Clare said, with a roll of the eyes and a smile.

"Fine…" He pouted, putting out his lips into a big pout.

Clare sighed, then walked into her bathroom to get ready for work. She couldn't help but think that there's something different about Eli, he admitted he loved her last night. Which she never thought he would, since they fight like cats and dogs; but now, now is different. A good different thought;

**At work **

They finally arrived at the building where Clare works in, she has an office job. Doing paper work of filing pay checks, it's her thing. She's good at it. And she couldn't ask for a better job. Eli parked Morty in a parking spot right next to the opening doors, and Clare started to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Well thanks again Eli, I'm so happy that you're here." Clare replied with a smile, and a kiss on his cheek.

"It's no problem Clare, I'm glad I'm here. I'll see you later?" He asked his eyes full with hope, just wanting to see her again. She nodded and opened the door, but stopped before she could get out.

"Yes Eli, I'll see later. Bye now."

She was about to get out of the Hearse, but Eli stopped her. By grabbing a hold of her wrist, and pulling her back slightly.

"Wait!" He cried out.

"Yes?"

He smiled at her before pulling her into a soft kiss, a desperate, loving, full hearted kiss. Which Clare gladly responded to;

"See you later Eli." She whispered pulling away, then stepped out of the car and walked into the building.

As she walked through the doors, she waved hello to the manager Joel who was happily sitting at his desk. He waved back at her excitingly, sometimes it's a good thing that Clare doesn't like Joel, and he doesn't like her. Cause he's gay. He has a boyfriend.

And he's the most sweetest boy you could ever talk to, he'll tell you stories about his family, friends, and even his boyfriend Matthew sometimes. Smiling when she walked by, she took the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor to her office.

Her co-worker Molly was leaning against her door with a wide smirk on her face. Just waiting for Clare to get to the door;

"Good morning!" Molly said cheerfully, her bright attitude making Clare smile.

"Good morning yourself" Clare responded with a laugh, and a shake of the head.

"So, I was walking to work this morning and I couldn't help but notice you were in a car kissing a hot guy's cheek in a hearse. Who is this hot guy if I may ask?" Molly smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Clare's eyes widened, not believing someone actually saw that! Now what's she going to do? She also couldn't help but get jealous of Molly calling her brother hot, that's just unnecessarily.

"Oh uh, that was just my brother…Eli." Clare stuttered, looking at the ground full of embarrassment.

"Ooh, little old Clare got herself a hot brother, if I do say so myself. Is he single?" Molly asked with a grin and quick wink.

"Uh yes, but he just broke up with his old girlfriend, and is pretty broken hearted. So I'm not sure if he's looking for anyone right now." Clare mumbled, feeling uneasy of Molly checking out her brother. Molly is a beautiful girl, her blond hair and red fiery lips to go with it. Any guy would go for her, and she could have every guy. Just not Eli.

"Oh well that's too bad. I'm looking for a good lay away. I need to get laid, Clare!"

Whoa! Clare thought. Too much information there honey, I really didn't need to know that! But still, you're not getting some from my brother anytime soon so just forget it!

"Well then go for Jake, he needs to get laid too." Clare said with a small giggle.

Jake Martin was another one of her co-workers, he was kind of cute. With his long brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, and tanned body. He was perfect, just not for her. He liked to hit on Clare and such, but she was never interested. Molly liked him, she thought it was adorable.

"Oh I know! I should go ask him someday." Molly chuckled, as Clare took her card and swiped it into the door, opening it.

They both walked into her office and started filing papers and coping, and printing paper work. About an hour later, Jake walked in with a box of donuts.

"Goooood morning ladies!" Jake replied cheerfully, just as cheerfully as Molly was earlier today.

"Hey" The both shot back, not even bothering to look up from Clare's desk.

"Hey Molly, Joel told me he wanted to speak with you right away and told me to tell you." Jake said, placing the donut box on Clare's light grey desk, that was filled with papers.

"Oh okay, I'll be right back okay Clare?"

"Alright"

Molly put the pile of papers she was holding on the floor under her desk, and walked out with out an explanation. Jake smiled at Clare, watching her write stuff down, erasing things and stamping envelopes.

"Hello there Miss Edwards, how are you on this fine morning? Jake asked politely, already getting his flirt on. Which made Clare sick to the knees, she liked Jake, but only as a friend, nothing more.

"I'm good Jake, and yourself?"

"Meh, I've been better."

"Good, good." She nodded.

Another twenty minutes went by of Jake and Clare having little conversations every five to seven minutes. When all of a sudden Jake was right in front of Clare, his body leaning down next to hers; she squeaked at the proximity between them. Not liking being this close to him at all.

"W-What are you doing?" Clare stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

He smiled sweetly at Clare, and leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. He used his right hand to push away a stand of Clare's hair, tucking it behind her ear. Clare didn't want to be kissed right now, she didn't even like him!

"Hey Clare, I came by to see how you were doing-What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled out, both of them turned around to see Eli standing there looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Eli! I'm glad you're here." Clare replied excitingly, moving away from Jake and running over to Eli and pulling him into a huge hug.

"Oh uh, hello there Eli." Jake said, rubbing the back of his head like he's done something wrong. Well guess what, you did you idiot!

"Yeah here's Eli, my _boyfriend_. Now you have no right to kiss me now huh Jake?" Clare said with a smirk of her own, while Eli looked at her confusingly, but smirked after a few minutes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Clare, I thought you were single. Well uh, bye…" Jake said awkwardly, then walked over to her, kissing her cheek gently before leaving. Eli saw this, and turned around to go punch him out, but didn't make it because Clare grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him back.

"Eli, no don't! I don't want you getting me fired!" Clare whimpered, trying to hold back the tears.

"But Clare! He hit of you, has he been doing this for a while now?" Eli growled, his eyes almost black.

"Y-Yes, but Eli-" She started, but he cut her off. "No Clare, I fucking love you. I do! Not him, you're not supposed to go out with other people!"

"Eli, come on! We're siblings, not friends with benefits!" She yelled, letting her anger lose. He groaned at her, before turning around, locking the office door so no one could walk in on them right now, as he pushed her towards her office desk.

"I don't care Clare! Can't you see that you being with another guy kills me?"

"Eli, why do you hate me so much that you fight with me ever so often?" She yelled out, crossing her arms together like a child would at a store begging their moms for candy and not getting their way.

"I don't hate you Clare! I far from hate you, I freaking love you!" He screamed back. "And I'll prove it to you too!" He continued.

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

He didn't reply, just lifted her up by her thighs and placed her on the desk. Knocking some papers on the floor, but right now he really doesn't give a shit. He looked at her for a moment, before growling and crashing his lips to her in a rough passionate kiss.

She made as his tongue darted right into her mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission. His hands were running up and down her sides, touching wherever he could. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he moaned as her legs found their way around his waist.

Removing himself from her lips, making a popping sound. He darted down and planted hot open mouth kisses to her neck, his hands going to the bottom hem of her top. Wanting her to know that he wanted it off;

Removing her top, he looked at her hot pink for a moment. Then moved back to her neck, biting harshly, not caring if he hurt her or not.

Suddenly Clare's cell phone rang in her pocket, making Clare groan. Eli pulled out her phone from her pocket, and handed it to her.

"Hello?" Clare asked breathlessly. While Eli went back to sucking on her neck;

"_Hey honey, it's mom. I wanted to call and check on everything. See if things are doing okay." _

"Yes mom, things are fine. I'm doing great on my job, getting paid lots." Clare said, sounding really out of breath. Eli smirked against her skin, and remained quiet, and planted kissing on her lower part of her neck.

"_Well that's good sweetie, is there something wrong? You sound a bit out of breath." _

"Uh no, I just ran down the hall three times. Had to do things for my boss, now I'm really out of breath." She replied, biting her lip to try and hold back a moan that wanted to escape her lips.

"_Oh well, go drink some water or something. I also called for another reason too." _

"Okay shoot"

"_I've been meaning to ask if Eli was there with you, I tried calling his house but there was no answer. I'm worried Clare, do you happen to know where he could be?" _

"Don't worry mom, he's fine. He's with me. He just went through a major break up with his girlfriend Imogen, so now he's with me." Clare yelped when Eli sucked hard on her pressure point.

"_Clare! Are you okay?" _

"I-I'm fine. I just trip over my computer wire and fell. N-nothing bad!" She felt Eli smirk against her skin once she said that.

"_Oh okay, you've got to be careful honey and make sure that he's okay, alright? I don't want him getting hurt in anyway." _

"Sure mom."

"_Okay, well I'm going to go now. Okay sweetie? Talk to you later." _

"Bye mom."

Then she hung up, and let go of her bottom lip that was between her teeth. And let out the loudest moan ever.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, when Eli's kisses went lower then before now just at the top of her shirt line.

"Do you believe me yet?" He whispered into her chest.

"Y-Yes" She moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

"Good" He whispered huskily, before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

And that was the day I found Eli on my door step, looking so broken. All I wanted to do is help him after that, and I know I can. I'm his sister; that he's in love with.

And I'm in love with too.

**A/N:**

**Woohoo! This one's a longer chapter. I hope you like. :D I thought this chapter was more on the fluffy/comfort side. Next one is going to be when their younger. Possibly three or four. =)**

**Review if you liked this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hey! So I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. Now Lili480 since you came up with that amazing idea, it's going to this chapter. She's just going to have a flash back of being three to four years old. Right now she's eighteen and Eli's twenty! **

**So, I hope you like this chapter, next chapter is going to be shocking. ;D **

**Please enjoy the 5****th**** chapter of Brotherly Figure! **

Do you know what sucks about today? The fact that Eli got a bucket of mud from the park near by, and spilled it all over my head to show off for his friends. It was the worst thing ever! Now I have to get a freaking shower to wash out my hair, it's covered in mud.

Everyone laughed at me as my mouth went wide open; I say Eli laughed the hardest. But luckily for me, Adam kicked his butt afterwards, for what he did.

Sighing, I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body and hair. Looking down, I saw that the mud was finally coming out. Closing my eyes, I started to have a wavy flashback.

_(Flashback)_

_Little three years old Clare was happily getting carried to her room by five year old Elijah. He loved_ _play with her, hold her, and much more. He couldn't ask for a better sister. Once they got to his room, he swung her back and forth playfully then carefully dropped her to her pink girly fluffy bed. _

"_Eli!" Clare giggled, covering her mouth and giggling excitingly. Eli smiled at his younger sister, before ruffling her long curly hair. _

"_Can't catch me" He whispered out, his voice full of playful danger. And then he ran down the stairs, with Clare following close behind. _

"_Eli! Not fair, I'm not as fast as you." Clare wined, trying her hardest to catch up with him. _

"_The maybe you should try harder." He teased, sticking out his tongue. _

_After a few more minutes of running, Clare was now panting and gasping for breath. She heard Eli laughing from down the hall, she didn't like that…She stood there momentarily, her arms tightly crossed around her chest. _

_Then, she got an idea. _

_Having the biggest grin on her face, she saw that Eli was looking for her down the hall, searching through bathrooms, and bedrooms. She tip-toed down where Eli was and stood right behind him, she heard him sigh out of annoyance. _

"_Boo!" She yelled out, covering his eyes with her tiny hands. _

_He yelped out, then turned around and placed his hand on his heart. He started breathing heavy and glaring at her. _

"_Clare! That wasn't funny, now your going to get it!" He smirked back, before picking her up, and ran down the hall and into the living room. _

"_Eliii, put me down! Put me down!" Clare screamed out, constantly kicking her feet back and forth. And waving her arms around;_

"_Never!" _

"_Clare! Eli! Dinner time!" Their mother yelled out to them, making them stop in their tracks and burst out laughing. _

"_Coming!" They both yelled back, Eli then looked at Clare with an evil grin on his face. _

"_W-What are you going to do?" She gasped nervously, he then ran over to the couch and threw her down on it. _

"_Take that." He smirked, then walked back to the kitchen. _

_Clare groaned, as she got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen to have Eli peacefully eating his supper and smirking down at his food. She sat down right next to Eli and quickly dug into her food as well. _

"_So Eli," Helen asked him with a smile. "Do you love playing with Clare?" _

"_I sure do." He replied happily, a big smile now on his face. _

_(End of flashback) _

But now, Eli hated her more then anything. What could have possibly went wrong so badly that he all of a sudden had to hate on her? Like, she didn't do anything to him. But yet, he finds it hilarious to fight with her.

Opening her eyes, she looked at her reflection in the shower pipe, and saw that all the mud was now gone from her hair and body.

Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel and put on her pink panties and matching bra, then grabbed a red fluffy towel from the cabinet beside her and dried off her hair a little bit.

The bad thing next to happen was, she heard the door knob being turned. Her eyes went wide, and the next thing she knew the door was being open and there stood Eli, his eyes widening, and lingering up and down her body. She gasped, and covered her chest with her arms. Even though she was wearing a bra, she was still embarrassed.

"Eli!" She shirked. "Get out!" She yelled out, pointing to the door with her pointer finger.

He didn't move though, just continued to stare at her half naked body. His eyes never leaving her chest, man, who knew Eli, could be such a pervert?

"Eli!" She yelled out, snapping her fingers trying to get his attention. He blinked a couple of times, then his eyes met hers and he blushed madly.

"Right, uh, sorry…I'll just go…" He replied, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Now would be a good time…" She hinted, looking at the ground.

"Right! Sorry once again,"

But yet, he didn't move a Mussel. He just stood there, staring at her. Clare had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. And this couldn't be any more awkward?

"Uh, Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Clare asked, feeling very uncomfortable. Not wanting him in here, with her, right now.

"No" He squeaked, staring her chest down. She never noticed until now, but he was looking at it hungrily.

"Well, you should invite over Adam. He looked really lonely today." She replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Good plan"

Now things were awkward once again. Maybe she should just push him out, and avoid him for the rest of the day? Then maybe, just maybe, things will be less awkward between them and so then she can never thing of this again.

The next thing to happen next was a shocker, she gasped loudly when Eli charged at her chest, licking the top of her bra.

Moaning loudly, he groaned against her skin and wrapped his arms around her waist, unhooking her bra, and taking it off, throwing it down to the floor. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her on top of the counter.

"Eli, w-what do you think y-your doing?" She moaned, tossing her head back with pleasure.

"Nothing much, what are YOU doing?" He asked, moving down to her nipple and taking it in his mouth.

"I-I'm not sure…"

She kept on moaning while Eli moved to the next breast, sucking and licking. Her eyes shot open when he gave her a harsh bit on the nipple. His hands were running up and down her sides, making her groan.

Moving up to her neck, he planted sweet open-mouthed kisses to the left side of her neck. He sucked hard on her pressure point, mostly giving her a hickey. They stopped dead in the tracks when they heard the door being knocked on.

"Clare! Clare honey, are you alright?" They mom Helen yelled out through the closed door. "You've been in there for an awful long time!"

"I'm fine mom, I'll be right out, AH!" She screamed when Eli used his hand to squeeze her boob, while he sucked hard on her jaw.

"Clare! I'm coming in, you don't sound okay!" Helen yelled out, before turning the door knob and rushing in. Once she saw the position they were in, her eyes went wide, and her hands covered her mouth.

"Clare Diana Edwards, Elijah Edwards! What do you think your doing?"

Eli moved away from Clare right then and there, and stared at his mom with a nervous grin. And the scratch of the head, while Clare blushed and looked at the ground;

"Hey mom…" Clare mumbled, ashamed of herself for giving in to Eli once again. All he ever does is get her in trouble.

"Eli! What were you doing to your sister?" Helen asked, looking as pissed as ever.

"I uh..I…Uh…" He stumbled.

"He was helping me with a play, I know it looks weird because he's my brother, but he was helping me mom. Since no one else would, so please don't be mad?"

She inhaled deeply, then shook her head. Obviously buying it, she always believes her kids. But this time, she's not too sure…

"Please believe me mom, it was nothing. Just for a play." Clare pleaded, looking in her moms eyes.

She finally nodded and gave her a small smile, and turned towards Eli. He was looking at his mom with a small smirk.

"Fine, but don't **ever **let me see that again, okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm sorry we did this in the bathroom…" She muttered, crossing her arms around her chest.

"It's okay, I guess…now get changed before I ground the both of you. And I don't care if your almost adults, I'm still not scared to ground you." She said, pointing a finger at them.

"Yes mom." They nodded.

"Good"

And with that, she turned around and shut the door shut. Eli let out a sigh of relief, as Clare rubbed her temples.

"That was close, thanks for covering for me…" Eli smiled at her.

"YOU made me lie to mom! I've never done that before. Now what am I going to do Eli, huh?" Clare growled, glaring at Eli.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." Eli smirked, wrapping his arms around her once again, kissing her lips soundly.

"Eli!" She squealed, pulling away from him.

"What?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger. How could he act so calm right now? Like? Our mom just walked in on us!

"How could you be so calm right now?"

"I don't know" He shrugged." Just can't, now, can we continue?" He asked.

"No-" But she was cut off by Eli crashing his lips to hers and pressing her further into the counter. Sighing, she finally gave in and moved her lips with Eli's.

Now could this day get any more awkward?

**A/N: **

**Oh god. : P Imagine getting caught like that? I would have been like "Uh…this isn't what it looks like!" Getting all nervous and stuff. **

**Next chapter is going to be when Clare's 35 years old with a little girl, and needs someone to help take care of her. ;D and I know this is short but the nex will be longer! :D **

**Review if you want that Chapter and if you liked it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! :D Their amazing, I loved them all. I think you'll like this chapter, it's a another comforting one shot, or maybe a cute one? I'm not sure, but it's going to be good! **

**Right now, Clare's thirty five with a little girl and Eli's thirty seven with no kids, enjoy!**

"How could you do this to me?" Clare screamed at her boyfriend Jake, who knew after all those years she ended up with Jake Martin?

"I didn't cheat on you Clare! I swear, I didn't!" He screamed back, looking just as angry as she did.

"Oh really? Then how come I found her phone number in your pants pocket, while I was cleaning our room!" While Clare was cleaning their bedroom not too long ago, she found Bianca's phone number in his pants pocket, with lip stick kisses all over it.

"She came on to me! I didn't come on to her, Clare baby, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything!" He pleaded, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. She always loved blue eyes, but she loved Eli's hazel green eyes way better.

"Oh yeah, you totally didn't do anything! She said in the note that she had fun last night, and that you were good in bed! I can't believe you Jake, I never thought you would cheat on me, never!" She cried, slight tears falling down her cheeks.

"Clare, come on! Everyone makes mistakes, no one's perfect. I'll make it up to you." He replied softly, taking a hold of her hands, only to have her yank them back angrily.

"No! Now get out of my house! I don't need you here to try and explain things, just leave and never come back!"

"But what about Chloe! She's my daughter to you know." He growled, pointing to the little girl's bedroom.

"I don't really give a fuck, you cheated so you're not going anywhere near my daughter!" She screamed at him. "Not get out! We're done." She yelled, pointing at the door with her pointer finger.

"Fine then bitch, I hope you have a good life. Bianca was way better in the sack anyways." He said with a smirk, then got up from the table and headed towards the door, slamming it in the process.

"Mommy" A sweet voice called out, Clare looked up from the table and saw the most adorable brown-haired little girl you could have ever seen.

"Hey Chloe, come to momma, daddy was just being a bully so he left." Clare replied softly, opening her arms up so she could rest her head against her chest.

"I heard screaming mommy, it scared me. I thought you and daddy were going to get hurt." Chloe cried into Clare's chest.

Chloe was only five years old, and one of the smartest kids you could ever meet. She had Clare's smarts of course, and Clare's eyes. But she had Jake's hair and nose. Clare got pregnant with Chloe at thirty; of course she had it with Jake. But now, she regrets ever having sex with him.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay, alright sweetie? Mommy just isn't going to see daddy anymore, because he was a jerk." Clare said calmly, running her hands up and down Chloe's back.

"Okay...hey mommy, can we go see Uncle Eli today? I really wanna show him the drawing that I drew." Chloe asked, looking up at her mother and smiling really big. Clare smiled back and nodded.

Chloe has always loved Eli, he treated her so well. Spoiling her, bring her to the parks, museums, Zoo's, and many more. If anything, Eli was more of a father then Jake ever was, he never bought her anything for her birthday, and didn't come to her kindergarten grad. If was the worst thing, poor little Chloe thinks that Jake doesn't love her sometimes;

"Oh course dear, I'll put you in the bath first then we'll get ready and go see him okay?" Clare replied with a smile, running her fingers through her daughter's soft shinny brown hair.

"Okay!" She replied happily, before heading off to the bathroom and starting up the water.

Clare sighed, today was not the best for her. Getting into that fight with Jake just made her think bad about herself; it made her think that she wasn't good enough for him. But then again, he was the one who cheated, not her. Well anyways, Eli will always be there for her. He never did like Jake; he always told her that he was bad news. But she never believed him.

Now she knows to always believe her brother, even when you don't want too. After his break up with Imogen, Eli found a two bedroom apartment down town not to far away from hers. It felt good to have someone close to you live not to far away, especially when you need them the most.

Sighing once more, she headed off to the bathroom to see that Chloe was already in the tub, with a few Littlest Pet Shop toys. She kneeled down in front of the tub, and watched her daughter play gratefully with her toys.

"Hey mommy, guess what I did today in my room." Chloe giggled, splashing the water on her mother playfully.

"What, what did you do?" Clare replied with a smile, and chuckle.

"I had a tea party with Mr. Giggles!" Chloe squealed, laughing madly.

Mr. Giggles was her toy cat that Eli won for her at the fair that was happening not to long ago. Let's just say, Chloe loved that cat. She slept with it every night. Never letting it go.

She loved Tear parties as well; I say she had one like three times a day, possibly more.

"That's awesome honey, did Mr. Giggles enjoy it? Did he have too much tea?"

"No, he had just the right amount."

Clare smiled at her daughter; maybe sometimes it's good to be single. When Jake was always at work, she found it easier to handle Chloe by herself, but when Jake came home. They would always start a racket, Jake always started it though. It was never Clare.

**At Eli's house **

Clare drove them both to the apartment building that Eli lived in. It was a nice long fancy building, she never knew how Eli could afford it. But he always managed too. Walking up to his door, Chloe knocked lots on the door, waiting patiently while smiling. After a few seconds, Eli opened up, wearing grey skinny jeans, black plaid boots, a sexy Dead Hand shirt with a black leather jacket.

Clare tried her hardest not to check him out, but failed. Her eyes started from his skinny jeans all the way up to his hair. Eli smirked once he saw them, and Chloe charged herself at him.

"Uncle Eli!" She squealed, running over to him and jumping into his arms. Wrapping her small arms around his neck;

"Hey there kiddo, how have you been?" Eli asked her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I've been good, today me and Mr. Giggles had a tea party and he spilled the tea all over himself!" Chloe explained, giggling at Eli, as she pushed away his bands from his face.

"Did he now? Well tell Mr. Giggles to be more careful next time. You wouldn't want to get tea all over Mommy's carpet, you know how she gets." Eli winked at her, smirking as he did so.

"Oh, I know." She winked back playfully, making Eli laugh. He looked up at Clare and smiled big once he saw her, putting Chloe down he told her to go watch anything on T.V.

"Okay! Thank you Uncle Eli." Clare squeaked, running inside the apartment, and over to his dark black couch.

"Blue eyes" Eli smiled, bring her into a tight hug. They haven't seen each other in months. He was happy to see his sister again, he missed her company.

"Hey, Jake and I had another fight today…but this time, I broke up with him." Clare explained, burring her face into her brother's soft neck.

"Oh? What happened this time? What did that basted do now?" Eli asked, getting pissed off right away. He didn't want anyone hurting his baby sister, since she doesn't deserve it.

"I was cleaning our room, when I found his pair of jeans that he was wearing the day before. Looking inside, I found Bianca's number, and note saying he was good in bed. And that she wishes to do it again sometime. I-I just couldn't handle it Eli, so I broke it off." Clare cried, tears falling down his chest. He growled, and lifted Clare's chin from his neck, making her look at him.

"Don't worry Clare, I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again. You got that?" Eli smiled, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, thank you Eli. I was wondering if we could stay the night? I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course Clare, you took care of me once. So I'm going to return the favour." Eli grinned, kissing her forehead sweetly, then grabbed her hand and brought her inside.

They sat at the light brown table in the kitchen, and Clare looked over at Chloe and saw her too engulfed into the T.V.

"So tell me, do you think your going to ever see anyone after this?" Eli asked curiously, wanting to know who. So he can beat that person up too.

"No, I don't think I will. After what happened with Jake, I don't think I can ever date again." Clare said sadly, looking at the table with disappointment. Eli took his hand in hers, making her look up at him, he had a small smile on his face.

"You'll find someone Clare, just wait. I know you will." Eli smiled, trying to be comforting. And it was working, because Clare grinned back and brought his lips to hers. In a sweet, quick kiss.

"Thank you Eli, I don't know how to thank you." Clare whispered against his lips, then pulled away quickly before Chloe could notice.

"I'll find a way." He smirked, and then turned around to look at Chloe, who was watching SpongeBob Square Pants.

"Hey Chloe, are you hungry kiddo?" He asked her, making her blink and turn towards him, nodding.

"Okay, what would you like?" He continued.

"Um, do you have any animal crackers?" She asked excitingly, clapping her hands together.

Eli chuckled. "I'll see what I have." Walking over to the while cupboard, opening it, and searching for animal crackers. Lucky enough, he did. The last pack too, grabbing them, he walked over to the couch and handed them to her.

"Here you go, eat up." Eli smiled, watching the little girl's eyes lid up with excitement and happily nibbling on the hippo cracker.

"Well Chloe, once your done that Uncle Eli is going to read you a story book then get you ready for bed, okay?"

"Yes Uncle Eli." She nodded, looking back at the T.V.

Eli chuckled again, then walked back to Clare who was now standing up washing some of Eli's dirty dishes that were in the sink. He went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and whispered in her ear.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I was going to do that after." Eli whispered, kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder. Making her inhale;

"I know, but your doing me a favour of putting Chloe to bed. So I thought I would repay you back by help clean the dishes." Clare explained, not listening to Eli and washing off the soap from the frying pan.

"Alright fine, I'm going to bring Chloe to bed now. Okay? Be right back." And with that, he removed his arms from her and walked over to Chloe, throwing her over his shoulder playfully, making her squeal and giggle kicking her feet back and forth.

"Uncle Eli!" She giggled, as he made his way to the guest room. A few minutes later, you could hear him reading her a dog story.

Clare smiled, loving her brother for doing this for her. She finished the dishes moments later, then she walked over to the couch, and changed the channel. This time to _Friends_, one of her favourite T.V shows. She finds it hilarious, and likes a good laugh.

After one Episode of _Friends_ was over, Eli walked out of the room with a big grin on his face. Clare smirked at him, and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Okay, what did you do to get her asleep?" She asked, it's really hard to try and get her asleep. You need to stay there for a while until she finally does.

"I told her we'd bring her out for Ice cream tomorrow…" He smiled, looking down at the floor.

"Eli!" Clare shrieked, smiling big.

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"Your really something you know that?" She giggled, as he walked over to the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I know." He winked, kissing her forehead lightly.

The rest of the night was filed with giggles, chuckles, and changing the channels. Eli would kiss Clare's forehead every ten minutes, and whisper sweet things in her ear. Clare sighed lovingly, this is how she wishes a relationship with a boy would be like. Cute and fluffy, not fighting and yelling at each other, that's not how a relationship should be.

Eventually after a while it started to get dark, and Clare's eyes started to flutter shut. She rested her head on Eli's shoulder tiredly, with him resting his head on hers. A few minutes later, Clare yawned, making Eli blink and look down at his half asleep sister.

"Clare" he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled. "Come on, I'll get you to bed right away." Eli whispered, getting up from the couch and lifted her up bridge style, and walked into his bedroom. He dropped her on his bed, and walked into his closet, grabbing an old Dead Hand shirt and a pair of black boxers.

Clare sat on the edge of Eli's bed, yawning constantly. He walked back over to her, making her stand. He lifted her tank top that she was wearing over her head, and put on his Dead Hand shirt. Then unbuckled her jeans, pulling them down, she stepped into the boxer, gripping his shoulders tightly when he pulled them up.

Once he was done, he smiled at her, she smiled tiredly at him, her eyes half open. He lifted her up again, walked over to the left side of the king sized bed, and laid her there gently, kissing her lips softly.

"Goodnight Clare, have a good sleep." He whispered down at her, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Night Eli, I love you." She whispered back, her eyes then becoming heavy and shutting tightly.

"Love you too Clare." He mumbled, walking over to his closet again, taking off his shirt, and pants, leaving him in his Play Station 2 boxers. Walking back over to his side of the bed, he heard soft snores coming from Clare. Getting in, he moved closer to Clare, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly. With her laying her head on his chest;

"Goodnight Clare." He whispered again, kissing her forehead once again that night.

_The Next morning…. _

Clare woke up to one of the best sleeps she has ever gotten in a while, her pillow was very comfortable. Whenever she fell asleep next to Jake, he never wrapped an arm around her. Just kept to himself on the other side of the bed.

She didn't like that one bit, but she was lucky to have Eli care for her. His touches were so gentle, so nice. While Jake's on the other hand, were rough and hurtful whenever they had sex. Not that Clare has ever had sex with Eli before. Just he touched her with respect, and not in a sexual way.

She was glad she had the day off today, but that doesn't mean that Chloe could stay away from the babysitter. She still had to go. She snuggled into Eli's chest, and sighed.

"Eli, Eli come on, wake up." She mumbled, looking up at him. But he didn't budge. Just continued to sleep;

"Come on Eli, we have to bring Chloe to the babysitter." She said, shaking him. Trying to get him awake,

"Mmm, I'm up, I'm up." He muttered, his eyes still shut, well he better be up soon or I'm leaving.

Then she got an idea, she removed herself from his chest and got up from the bed. Swaying her hips purposely. She put both hands on her hips and turned around, smirking at him.

"Well then, I guess I'll just get up and leave, then go to one of my Co-worker's place and kiss them good morning." Clare replied.

Eli's eyes then fluttered open, he sat up from his bed almost immanently and gave her a pleading look.

"No! Don't leave." He begged, getting up from the bed and racing to her, pushing her against the wall.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She smirked, trying to hint something. She could feel him getting hard against her thigh, making her smirk bigger.

"Well, I don't know." He smirked back, pressing his lips to hers. He hosted her body up, wrapping her legs around him. It was good that Chloe didn't wake up yet. Because her seeing this would just be weird, she knows that Eli and I are brother and sister, but she never knew we made out with one other.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth to him. He took the time to plunge him tongue into her sweet mouth. Exploring each part he could get. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Mommy?" Chloe yelled out from down the hall, making them pull away from each other.

"I'll be right out honey, I'm getting changed!" Clare yelled back, with Eli panting against her neck.

"Okay mommy."

Then Eli put her down, but before she could leave, he stopped her and kissed her lips once more.

"You know, I need someone to help take care of Chloe now that Jake's gone." Clare breathed against his lips.

"I can help, you can sell your house, move in with me." Eli declared, raising an eyebrow at the request.

Clare smiled and bit her lip. It would be a good idea, I mean, she could use the money she gets from selling the apartment for new clothing for Chloe or to help pay rent with Eli. It was the perfect opportunity! She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, bring him into a tight hug.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good" He smirked, kissing her lips once more that day.

Now she was excited for moving in, who doesn't like moving in with their brother when you have no where else to go?

**A/N: **

**I liked this chapter, it's a long one! Next chapter is going to be the second part of this one. Where she moves in with Eli! :D It's also going to be rated M next chapter. ;D **

**Review if you want it? And if you liked it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Hey! Sorry for the delay, forgive me? :D I was out for a little bit, but now I'm back! And ready to update. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, they rock! I wish I could hug each and everyone of you, but unfortunately I can't…**

**Here's part two for last chapter, hope you enjoy. This one is going to be rated M. :D **

**Enjoy! **

I'm glad that Chloe and I have finally finished packing all of our stuff; I can't believe that Eli asked us to move in with him! That's too exciting. Chloe is excited too, not only Is she living with her favourite person in the world, but, she can go to the babysitter a lot easier now. Eli lives just down the street from Patty's house. Aka, the babysitter;

Right now I'm driving to Tim Horton's to meet up with Eli, Chloe is at a friend's house, which is perfect meaning that we can talk about mortgage for the apartment, and much more important things. As I parked into the parking lot, I saw Eli's hearse from the corner of my eyes. Meaning he's here, perfect.

Walking in, I smiled gratefully at Eli, who was sipping on a cup of coffee, he smirked back at me before giving me a small wave.

"Good morning!" I replied happily, sitting on the other light brown chair on the other side of the table.

"Hey sis, you look good today." Eli smirked, looking her up and down. Good thing I decided to wear a skirt today…

"Thanks…" I blushed, looking down at my crossed fingers. Eli tilted my chin up, making me look into his beautiful forest green eyes.

"What would you like, I'll order." He asked, with a smile. Then he quickly pressed their lips together.

"I'll just get an Iced Coffee, that's fine. Thank you, I'll come with you." I answered, getting up from my chair and hold out my hand for him to take.

"Alright" He nodded, taking his hand into hers. They walked up to the front counter hand in hand, until they got up to the front. Eli smiled sweetly at the woman, as he took our his wallet.

"Hello, and what can I get you sweetie?" The blond haired lady asked with a bright white notepad In her hand.

"Hi, can I get a medium Iced Coffee?" Eli replied, taking out a five dollar bill, and twisting it between his fingers.

"Sure, coming right up." The lady nodded, took the five dollar bill from Eli, put it in the cash register, handed Eli his money and then walked into the kitchen.

A couple of seconds went by, with Eli tapping his fingers against the dark brown counter and looking around the place. And Clare had her arms crossed, and rocking back and forth on her feet. More seconds went by, with the lady coming back with the coffee, handed it to Eli with a smile.

"Here ya go honey, enjoy."

"Thanks."

Eli took my hand in his again and walked me back to the table we were sitting at before. Once we sat down, Eli handed me my Iced coffee and I grinned at him as my thank you.

"Well now that we got you something, let's talk about the rent." Eli shot, taking out a couple of papers from his jacket pocket.

"Okay, how much would it be for once a month?" I asked curiously, picking up a sheet of paper that caught my eye.

"Well the land lord said that if you're going to be living with me, then you can pay once a month, and I pay another month." Eli explained, with the shake of the head and a small smile.

"Okay…just how much would it be?" I asked him again, since he ignored my question.

"Eight hundred a month." Eli said. Clare nodded a inhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair as she continued to look at the paper.

"Thanks not bad…I guess, since your apartment is fancy and big." Clare nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah it's not bad, since we both have good paying jobs. We can pay all of this in no time." Eli smirked, taking the paper from Clare and putting it back into his pocket.

"Yeah. Hey, where do you now?" I asked, the last job he had was at the movie theater. He got kicked out though because he was making out on the job.

"I'm a writer now, I sell all kinds of interesting books, I get paid lots. So that's how I could afford a nice apartment like that."

"Oh okay." Clare smiled and nodded.

Then it was silence for the two, both often looking around and smiling at each other. But the moment was ruined when they heard a voice.

"Oh Eli baby, I missed you so much!" The voice called out, looking beside him there stood Imogen smiling big and took his hand, making him stand.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you don't know how much I missed you." Imogen explained, pulling him into a fast passionate kiss. Eli's eyes widened, as he pushed her away slightly.

"Hey Imogen, I thought we broke up?" Eli asked her nervously, taking her hands off of his sides. Clare glared at the scene, not liking what just happened. Eli was hers, not Imogen's. She already had her chance, and ruined it.

"We did, but that was a mistake Eli Goldsworthy. We need to get back together." Imogen explained, pulling him into another quick kiss.

"I uh…" He stuttered, not being able to put words into his mouth. Clare couldn't take it anymore, if they made up right in front of her she wouldn't be able to stand it. So she got up from her chair, and started walking towards the doors.

"Wait! Where are you going? "Eli yelled out to her, not wanting to leave. He was over Imogen, he needed to move on. And he did, with Clare.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to see you guys make out. So I'll see you at the house later, bye." Clare shouted back angrily, before stomping off to her car. She slammed her passenger door shut, and banged her head against the steering wheel for a few seconds.

She couldn't believe it, Eli and her were kinda together. And they both knew they were more than just friends, and brother and sister. But then Imogen had to come along and ruin it all, there's nothing she can do now. She just felt like walking over to Imogen and ripping her head off! I know, sounds harsh right? But what can she say? She was pissed!

Driving up to the apartment building, she looking at the car clock first; it read one thirty. Meaning she got two hours before she has to pick up Chloe. Walking up to the floor that they now lived on, she unlocked the door and walked in, walking over to the couch and curling up In a ball on the dark black couch.

She was watching _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_ for a little bit before she heard the door being open. Scoffing, she took her iPod out of her pocket, and put her head phones in. The song _Tear Drops on my Guitar _by Taylor Swift was on; it reminded her of Eli a little bit. She felt like crying herself by listening to that, just by seeing Imogen and Eli together. She shivered at the though, it was disgusting.

She looked up from her iPod and saw Eli making his way over to the couch, standing right in front of her and talking. But all she saw was his mouth moving. After he realised that she had her ear phones in, he groaned threw his hands up in the arm, then angrily ripped the ear phones out of her ears.

"What?" She growled, just wanting to listen to her music in peace. And not wanting to hear about his make up with Imogen.

"I didn't get back together with her, she came on to me." Eli replied, looking into her eyes. Knowing that it will try and convince her, she only crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." Clare mumbled, looking away from him and to the ground.

"I'm not with her Clare! I'm with you! I don't ever want to be with her ever again. She broke my heart by saying rude things, she was only trying to get under someone's skin." Eli explained, lifting her chin up with his two fingers.

Clare laughed coldly. "Yeah right, she wants to get back together with you Eli! And kissing you in front of me wasn't helping either."

Eli threw his hands up in the air again. "I don't like her Clare! What's it going to take for you to believe me when I say, that I don't love her anymore. I love you." He said, crossing his arms together, getting pissed off.

"Yeah well if you did love me, then why did you kiss her back?" Clare growled, glaring at him.

"I didn't kiss her back Clare! Her breath tasted like beer, as if she was drinking or something. I would never do that to you." Eli answered, taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"Yeah right you wouldn't! Eli, I watched you. You were kissing her back, don't go saying you didn't because you did!" Clare yelled, letting her anger lose, not meaning to of course.

This time It was time for Eli to laugh coldly. "Why are you being such a bitch? Oh, that's right. You're **always** a bitch!" Eli smirked, crossing his arms once again.

Clare gasped, then her hands went into balls. "And you're such an ass! You're just like Jake!"

"Oh yeah, such a good insult. Way to go Clare! You finally said something bad, your finally growing up." Eli mocked, his smirk becoming bigger. Clare clinched her teeth together and got up from the couch, and moving towards the door.

"Hey, where the fuck do you think you're going? I'm not done." Eli asked with an even bigger smirk. If that was even possible; Clare turned around with the most angriest face ever.

"I don't need this! I'm going to just go over, pick up Chloe then leave to go back home and unpack everything!" Clare screamed, almost at the door. Her hand reached for the door knob, but didn't make it.

Cause Eli ran over to her before she could, and yanked her back by the waist. She kicked, screamed, yelled, everything to try and get down. But it only made him move her into his bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He turned around, shoved her hard against the door, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You're not going ANYWHERE; you're staying right here with me." Eli growled, pressing his lips to hers roughly.

She moaned, as he tongue didn't even ask for permission, before plunging into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He undid the buttons of her blouse she was wearing, then removed his lips from hers, making a smacking sound. And didn't think twice before pressing hot, rough, open mouthed kisses to her silky neck; he licked down to her bra line, wrapped his arms around her back, undoing the buttons of the pink laced bra in a hurry.

Once it done, he removed the bra completely throwing it far away from them. Not really caring on where it's going. She looked at him, glaring, as he pressed his lips to her chest. Licking down to her breast, he planted harsh bits on the top of her left breast, as his hand grabbed the other one.

Gasping, she threw her head back with pleasure. He took the peak into his mouth, and bit down hard on it. Making her moan, and want more.

"Oh Eli…" She moaned, the back of her head hitting the door. He only removed himself from her breast and went to the other one. Taking that peak inside his warm mouth;

When he was finished, she moved her hands to the hem of his Dead hand T-shirt and brought it up over his head. She looked down his chest, liking the view. He groaned when she planted wet kisses from his neck down to his chest.

While she was planting kisses and sucks down his chest, his hands went for the belt of her skirt. Removing it, then roughly yanked the skirt down. She stepped out of the skirt once it was down to her ankles, and removed herself from his chest.

He took the time to press their lips back together, while she pulled down his black skinny jeans. Their lips moving together, tongues dancing, he stepped out of his jeans and pressed her against the wall with his body.

"I'm going to fuck you Clare_, hard_." He growled in her ear, making her moan by his words. He sucked on her ear lope hard, moving down to her jaw line, and to her chin. His hands moved down to her panties, and he used both hands to pull them down. Once again, they were at her ankles and stepped out of them.

She looked at his nervously, afraid that he isn't going to like what she looked like. But he only groaned when looking at her, and pressed their lips back together.

"God you're so damn beautiful." He muttered against her lips, sucking on her bottom lip, hard.

Well that made her a bit more comfortable, knowing that he actually likes what she looks like. Ever since she was little when Eli made fun of her, calling her ugly and shit, she would always be scared if a guy would hate her for looking like she does.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled back quietly, moving her hand to the top waist band of his boxers. Pulling them down, she blushed at his size. She never knew he would be this big…

"Your so big…" She whispered, as he stepped out of his black boxers. He smirked then hoisted her body up against the door again.

"Well I thought you would like it, but yeah. Every guy always gets this big." He said sarcastically, rubbing his hands over her clif.

She moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure, wanting more. He looked up at her with a devilish grin, before shoving his pointer finger into her wet core.

"Oh..!" She moaned loudly, surprised. Now seeing that coming…it totally caught her off guard;

He then started moving his finger in a hard electric pace, with Clare moaning and groaning. He added another finger, then pressed his lips to her neck. She moaned, ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on his roots.

"God, your so wet…" he groaned against her neck giving her a harsh bite. Clare moaned at his words, and tossed her head back again.

Pumping his fingers, he added another. Now is a hard, hurtful pace. She screamed out in surprise as he licked down to her chest and panted against her breast. He removed his fingers, then looked up at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his cock teasing her;

"Oh! Eli please, don't tease me." She begged, pressing her head on top of his. He nodded against her chest, then she let out a loud scream when he plunged into her. Her legs wrapping around him, pushing him deeper, she kept on moaning when he went in a hard fast pace, his mouth smacking against hers hard. Their tongues dancing, her arms made it around his neck, pulling him closer, as her head tilted to the side, getting a better lip locking with him.

Moving faster, he hit a spot inside of her that made her go crazy. Her G spot, she screamed out his name making his groan.

"Harder" She demanded.

He picked up his pace, his cock going harder and longer into her. His thrusts getting longer and deeper, her moans getting faster and heavier;

"Ah, ah, ah, fuck!" She screamed, panting. He smirked, then gave her a long, hard thrust.

"Cum for me Clare." He demanded, pressing their lips together and gave her again yet, another hard thrust. Letting her out of her orgasm, he was so close as well. And wasn't giving up till he did, he pressed her harder into the door, before pulling out and came all over her stomach.

He grabbed a towel from the ground, and whipped her stomach, getting all the cum off. She smiled tiredly at him, as he brought her to him, kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" he asked worriedly, not wanting to know if he hurt her. Most likely doing so, he couldn't handle hurting her.

"Yes, but I liked it. It was amazing, better then Jake…" She breathed out breathlessly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good, he's a douche." Eli chuckled, before carrying her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, and moved right next to her, her head falling down onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, for calling you a bitch. I was angry, you're not a bitch. Your better than that." He replied, kissing the side of her neck sweetly.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I was just jealous, I really didn't mean to call you an ass." She said sadly, tracing circles on his chest with her finger.

"It's alright, I think we made it up to one other." He smirked, kissing her on the forehead gratefully.

"Yeah…round two?" She asked with a smirk, he smirked back and looked at the clock on the wall next to them. It read two thirty, only thirty minutes until picking up Chloe, but they had time.

"Sure"

He laid her down and got onto of her, kissing her neck, and moving down to her chest in a hurry. Not having a lot of time, he licking down to her chest, and moved down towards her thighs. He pushed a finger inside her, not bothering to start out slow, while his tongue licked the top of her pussy.

"AH!" She screamed out in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets tightly. His fingers went faster, and her moans got louder. Then he finally removed his fingers, and pushed his cock into her. And his body hovering over hers;

He kissed her hotly, his tongue licking her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth, and battled with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper, making them both moan.

"I forgot to mention, you taste amazing Clare." He groaned in approval, sucking on her bottom lip lovingly.

"O-Oh…"

He collapsed on top of her, both panting like mad. He stayed inside of her, and rested his head on top of her chest, using her breast as pillows. She smiled down at her lover, and ran her fingers through his damp locks.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Eli pulled out with a growl, and rolled beside her, pulling her close.

"Ready to go get Chloe and move in now?" He asked, kissing her forehead, keeping his lips there for a few seconds.

"Sure." She nodded, then kissed his lips once more sweetly, then got up from the bed and moved to go get her clothes.

**Later that night **

After a long day, they got everything from Clare's house and into Eli's. Chloe helped out by putting things in her room, finally around two in the morning, Chloe was fast asleep in her now fully done room, and Clare had her head rested on Eli's tiredly, as they sat on the couch.

Clare used the money she got from the house on the rent for Eli, and some new clothing for Chloe and food. Her legs felt sore for earlier today, but she wouldn't expect anything less.

Eli kissed her shoulder lightly, and laid his head on top of hers. They finally finished unpacking all of Clare's stuff, since she didn't have much.

"Clare" He whispered against her head.

"Hmm?" She muttered, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, making Eli kiss her forehead.

"Do you regret it?" He asked her nervously, he would kill himself if she regret it. He didn't ask her, and that would kill him if she regret it.

"No, it was wonderful in every way." She mumbled tiredly, half asleep.

"Good" He whispered, picking her up slightly, her head against his chest. He walked into his room, and laid her on the bed. They had a busy night, they deserve some sleep. They all worked hard on the house, now is going to be awesome waking up to the one he loves every morning.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"Love you too, night." He pressed his lips to hers in one last sweet kiss that night, before getting on the other side of the bed and pulling her close. Not wanting to leave her, or her leaving him.

Today was fun for them, they couldn't have a better day. Now waking up next to each other for now on is going to be different, but they will both love it.

**A/N: **

**Whoa! That was long…but I hope it was worth it? I'm sorry if that sucked, I tired, I really did. It's my first time writing something like that, but try not to be too hard on me okay? :D **

**What do you think next chapter should be? Any ideas? Review and let me know! =) **

**Review also if you liked it and thought it was good? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Hey! I loved everyone's ideas, they were all amazing. And I'm going to try and use all of them for each chapter. But it'll start next chapter, I came up with this sexy one shot for this chapter. And I'm pretty sure everyone will like it. ;D **

**I'm really sorry if last chapter sucked, but I'm pretty sure this one would be better. =) **

**Please enjoy the 8****th**** chapter of Brotherly Figure! **

I was going to Eli's house today, it was his twenty sixth birthday, meaning I'm twenty four. That's why I bought him presents and I'm going to bring Ice Cream too. I got chocolate and strawberry. Since I love chocolate, and Eli loves strawberry. Walking up to the door, I opened it and walked inside to have Eli watching T.V.

He looked really engulfed into it, like he never wanted to leave that very spot. But he's going to have to if he wants his present from me. I walked into the kitchen, laid the ice cream on the table, and cleared my throat to get Eli's attention. Once I did, he blinked a couple of times, looked up at me with a grin.

"Blue eyes!" He smiled, getting up from the couch so he could hug me. I smiled against his neck, and hugged him back just as tight.

"Hey. Happy birthday!" I grinned, he let go of me and looked at the big giant box that was sitting there on the table, it was a dark black box with fiery red stripes.

"Aw Blue Eyes, you didn't have to get me anything…" He chuckled, shaking his head a little bit. I know I admitted that I hated nicknames from people, but I loved it when Eli called me blue eyes.

"Of course I had to get you something. You bought me a heart shaped necklace for my birthday. I loved it, so I got you something just as good." I smiled, picking up the box and holding it right in front of him.

"Open it." I continued, giving him a pleading look.

He smirked, shook his head, then carefully took the present from me and slowly took off the wrapping paper. He smiled when he got down to the box, and opened it.

"Whoa Clare…This is amazing!" He replied, looking into the box. He looked so amused, so shocked, so happy.

Inside was a new Dead Hand shirt, their new Album he was asking for for weeks, a scrap book with lots of pictures of us on the inside, and lastly, a silver necklace that said 'Eli rocks' carved in the middle. It was amazing if I do say so myself. Eli took everything out from the box, and laid them on the table.

"Wow Clare, this is just wow…I don't even know what to say." He said with the biggest smile I have ever saw on him, he turned towards me with love in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" I asked bashfully, looking at the ground and shifting back and forth over the ground.

"Do I like it? Hell yeah! I love it, I couldn't thank you enough Clare!" Eli grinned, pulling me into a very tight embrace, laying his head on my shoulder and planting hot kissing to it.

"Thank you Clare so much, I love this present, everyone in our family has gave me one, and I got to say, this one was the best." He mumbled through kisses on my shoulder which made me while by his words. It made me happy that he loved it. I paid a lot of money to get that stuff.

"You welcome Eli. Hey, I brought ice cream." I mentioned, pointing at the ice cream on the table. He removed himself from my neck, and looked over at the two tubs of full ice cream.

"Awesome, let's dig in." He smirked, walking over to the counter, grabbing two bowls and walking back over to me.

"Here" He replied, passing me a shinny white bowl. I smiled at him sweetly, then grabbed two spoons from the sink, and got us both bowls of ice cream. Me with chocolate, and Eli with strawberry, we sat down at the table and dug in, both not saying a word.

I picked a spoon that was a bit to big for me, every time I would try and put it in my mouth, it would spill out on the table. I groaned out in annoyance, got a tissue out of my pocket and whipped it up. I looked over at Eli who was too lost into my mouth as I sucked on the spoon. I'm guessing he was getting turned on.

I decided to make him go crazy, so I got the spoon from the bowl and licked the top of it. Slowly licking it, and putting it out and in my mouth. Teasing him badly, he growled at me as I eyed him. He looked from my lips to my eyes, he was so distracted from me that he dropped his spoon, letting it hit his ice cream bowl. But he didn't seem to care, because he kept on eyeing me and my teasing.

I went to put the spoon back into my mouth, but it didn't make it. Because when I went to put it in my mouth, my hand was too shaky that I spilled it on my shirt, I was wearing a tank top if I may add.

"Frick…" I mumbled, trying to find a napkin since it was dripping down towards the bottom of my shirt, Eli stared at my chest while I leaned over my ice cream bowl to reach the napkins, only to have my bowl splash over my whole shirt.

"Fuck!" I groaned, moving up from the chair, and to the sink. Eli growled again, and moved to stand behind my as I tried to rinse out the ice cream from my shirt.

But Eli was having that, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and whispered in my ear.

"Go take a bath, I'll join you." He asked flirtingly, making me shiver. I took a deep breath and started to think about it.

What would happen if I took a bath with Eli? Would he insult me? Would he want to get out right away? I could always take one with him…I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? Eli would never like try to rape me or something.

After a while I finally nodded, I turned around, and looked down at my chest. To see that I had ice cream all down my stomach, it started to get really sticky; so if I didn't get one soon I would feel disgusted.

"Come on, before it gets any more sticker then this." I inhaled, taking his hand and bringing him to the bathroom with me. Once we got there, Eli immediately shoved me against the wall, wrapping his hands around my waist.

I looked at him curiously, he only smirked and brought my shirt over my head. Once it was off and onto the tile floor, he started to undo the buttons of my black and red bra, letting it fall down to the floor with care.

"Eli?" I asked him, he looked down at me and pressed our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, down his back to get his sweatshirt he was wearing. I pulled off his shirt, and undid his belt to his jeans. While he was working on my sweatpants, once we were both done, he removed my matching panties and I removed his boxers.

The next thing to happen turned me on; Eli picked me up by my thighs, and brought me to the tub, putting me in a sitting position. Then he got behind me, and now I was between his legs. But he wasn't having that, turning me around, I wrapped my legs around his waist while sitting, and he looked down at my now officially sticky chest.

I gasped out loudly when he brought his lips to my chest, sucking harshly on my chest. Making sure to get every part that was sticky, I moaned when he wrapped his arms around my neck, sucking on my neck now.

"Oh…Eli…" I moaned, tossing my head back in pleasure. Eli finally got every part of me, and removed himself from my neck, making me whimper from the loss of heat and warmth.

Eli looked down at me with much love and passion in his eyes, it was amazing. I smiled up at him, then pressed our lips together. He moaned, and brought me close and got a better lip lock by tilting his head.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I sweetly opened my mouth, and attacked my tongue with his. Our mouths moving together as our tongues were dancing together.

I moaned, then pressed our lips harder together. Eli groaned as I tugged on his hair with my hands, tugging hard on his silky locks.

And then, the door was being knocked on.

"Bro, Eli! Where are you?" We heard a voice from the other side of the door, making us both stop dead in our tracks and pulling away from one other.

"Adam?" Eli asked, while my eyes widened at the thought of Adam walking in here on us while we were making out, no, I will not have that!

"Yeah dude, are you in the shower?" He answered, twisting the door knob. Eli quickly pushed me into the water, and moved to the spot where I was sitting, trying to block me and try to show him that I'm not here.

"Hey" Adam said when he opened the door, Eli frowned and crossed his arms together over his damp chest, which I must add, is very sexy…

"Dude, why are you here?" Eli asked obviously annoyed, Adam chuckled and moved to the mirror to look at his hair.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to go comic book shopping today. But now that I see your in the shower, I'll just have to wait now won't I?" Adam laughed, smoothing out his hair with his fingers.

I was suddenly losing all of my breath and needed air, so I pinched Eli's leg, trying to warn him that I'm going to drown soon if I don't get air. And that Adam needed to leave like right now.

"OW! Okay, Adam you need to leave. My leg is hurting and I'm leaning on it, so I need to finish my shower then I will go shopping with you okay?" Eli moaned out in pain, and Adam nodded and chuckled once more.

"Alright well I'll just be out side in the kitchen making myself a sandwich alright?"

"Mhmm" Eli moaned, as Adam got away from the sink and left. As he did, Eli moved to let me pop up. When I did, I chocked and chocked, water coming out of my mouth. Eli frowned, pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead lots.

"I'm so sorry my blue eyes, I never knew Adam would just barge in here…" Eli replied sadly, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead.

"It's okay, I just wasn't really expecting it. I'm sorry." I muttered into his neck, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Shh, let's just finish our bath and I'll walk out first, and get Adam to leave then you can go change okay?" Eli mumbled, kissing between my shoulder and neck. I sighed lovingly, and nodded.

"Alright…"

Eli smiled big at me, then pressed his lips to mine softly, taking his time. I smiled against his lips, and pressed them harder together by licking his bottom lip and plunging my tongue into his mouth for once.

Eli groaned, and removed himself from my lips and started down my neck, I panted against his shoulder and felt him getting hard from under me. Which surprisingly made me blush, Eli planted kissing from my neck to my chest and licked down to my breast.

Before he could tug on my nipple, I pulled his face away making him look up at me curiously, I only smirked and pressed my lips to his neck, sucking on his pressure point. He growled, and ran his fingers through my messy curls.

I moved down his silky smooth neck and down to his toned chest. I stuck out my tongue and licked down his chest and down to his thighs. He kept on groaning and moaning, It was getting pretty fast.

I don't want things to go far with having Adam right outside the door and in the same house. So I pulled away and smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes so he would understand.

Obviously he did, he nodded and pressed his lips to mine once more, a lot gentle this time. Pulling away, making a smacking sound, he got out of the tub and put a hand out for me to take. I took his hand and got dressed in my clothes that I was wearing before.

Walking out, I heard Eli laugh and talk with Adam. It's kinda sad that I have to wait in here until Adam leaves, I don't even want Eli to leave yet. I want to cuddle up with him, and kiss him like no other.

After a few good minutes, I suddenly heard the door open and shut, opening the door slightly, I poked my head out and looked to see if Adam was anywhere to be found, but luckily he wasn't.

I sighed out of relief, and then walked out and into Eli's room. To have Eli sitting on his bed, crossed legged, and holding his arms out for me. Like he knew I was going to be there, I giggled and walked over to him, sitting between his legs and pressing my lips to his hard.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his lips just as hard against mine. I moaned and smiled, when I thought about what we done not too long ago in the tub; that turned me on so much.

I felt Eli getting hard through his skinny jeans, which in my opinion would hurt like a bitch. But he didn't seem to mind, just continued to kiss me until I pulled away.

"Adam is waiting for you outside, go with him. I'll see you later, we'll watch a horror movie if you want." I suggest against his lips, which he gladly accepted. I grinned at him, got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Come on, don't keep Adam waiting."

Eli nodded, got up from the bed and walked to the door, he kissed me goodbye and walked out of the apartment.

I sighed lovingly as I walked around the apartment out of boredom, until something on the top of the fridge caught my eye. Moving my hand up, I carefully grabbed the book from the top of the fridge and brought it down with me to the table.

I sat down at the table, and opened the black covered book to the first page. It had a picture of Eli and I at the local park when we were young. I smiled at the memory, looking down it read.

_Clare and Eli, _

_Age five and seven._

_This is my sister Clare and I, isn't she adorable? I love her to pieces, I couldn't ask for a better sister then her, she completes me. Some day I am going to ask her a very important question, but I'm not going to mention until next page. _

Then it ended. I frowned at the message, I really want to know what he was wanting to ask me! So I licked my thumb and turned the page, to have a picture of Eli and I dressed up in fancy uniforms for a wedding, holding hands and smiling at the camera. At the bottom is said this,

_Clare and Elijah, age ten and twelve. _

_Here is a picture of Clare and I at our Aunt's wedding, we looked cute didn't we? Well we were holding hands, and someday I was going to plan our own wedding for me and Clare, cause I love her more then anyone and anything. _

I gasped and covered my mouth when reading that, Eli wanted to marry me? That's a shocker, I never knew he would want to marry me. But maybe someday he will…I mean, I thought it too some times, sometimes with Eli, but sometimes with other people too. I would rather Eli then some dude who will just leave me after they get into my pants, I know Eli would never do that.

I giggled out of happiness from the thought of Eli and I getting married, then I skipped over to the couch and pounced on it, knowing that Eli and I are probably going to get married some day.

And I can't wait for that day, the day where he wants to ask me.

**A/N: **

**Okay so, I'm going to make a second part of this, just not yet. Possibly later, I'm going to put your guys ideas in the next few chapters. I hope that alright? :D **

**I liked this chapter, I thought it was sexy, fluffy, and cute. But that's just my opinion, I don't know about you guys…**

**Next chapter is going to be when Clare's pregnant with Eli's child! ;) Review if you want that? **

**And also, review if you liked it or thought you thought it was good? **


End file.
